1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a screw-on device that attaches to an archery bow and allows the archery bow to stand in a vertical position in relation to the ground. The screw-on device is termed an archery bow stand, attaches to a standard bushing on an archery bow and contains a retractable leg that enables the bow to become free standing.
2. Description of the Related Art
After shooting arrows at a target or at three-dimensional shoots, an archer generally lays his bow on the ground on its side, i.e., in a horizontal position in relation to the ground, in order to free his hands. When the bow is placed on the ground in the horizontal position, a situation exists for damage to occur to the strings, cables, cams, sights, body and painted finish of the bow. The bow is usually placed on the ground among dirt, rocks, leaves or high grass.
Damage to the bow can occur in numerous ways. For example, particles of grass or dirt can enter into the cam mechanism and bearings of the bow. The sights of the bow can be knocked out of alignment by bumping or jarring when placed on the ground. The bow can be stepped or tramped upon when placed in the horizontal position. The bow is also more easily lost when placed on the ground, especially in the woods and in high grass. In addition, an archer increases his risk of back injury and muscle strain when he bends in order to pick up his bow from the ground.
To our knowledge, the only device available to archers to prevent the above-mentioned damage to the bow and to reduce the risk of back injury to an archer is a permanent or stationary bow stand. Such a stand is nothing more than a table that allows the archer to place his bow in an elevated position, i.e., three feet above the ground. The bow is placed in a horizontal position on the bow stand table. The stationary stand, as the name implies, is usually kept in one place and is not easily moved from one position to another. Thus, the stationary stand has limited utility for target shooters and even less for hunters.
We have invented a device that enables a bow to stand in a vertical position and thereby overcome the above-mentioned problems. The device is mobile, compact, easily attached to a bow and conveniently transported in the archer's bow case.